


Stick 'Em Up If You've Got A Guilty Conscience

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Patrick, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay M/M, M/M, Patrick cheats guys, Sad Ending, Smut, Top! Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves Brendon, Brendon loves Patrick. Simple.</p><p>What happens when Pete comes into the scene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick 'Em Up If You've Got A Guilty Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to "The I in Lie" by Patrick Stump on repeat whilst reading this one shot. Sorry for the emotions.

Patrick admitted that he loved Brendon and their relationship, but the thing that brought him to cheating was simply he loved the thrill he got out of it. Every single relationship he had, he cheated. Often the person he was dating never found out and still doesn't know to this day and Patrick was going to keep it that way. No one expected Patrick, the goody two shoes to cheat, did they?

Pete didn't know how he ended up in this fuck buddy relationship with Patrick, who was publicly dating Brendon but he didn't want to say he didn't enjoy it. It started late one night six months ago, Pete and Patrick were in the recording studio when all of a sudden Patrick, leaned over and kissed Pete. He was obviously shocked but why he kissed back, he will never know truly. Patrick ended up giving him a blowjob and left with a promise of doing it again. 

Tonight was no different. They were off tour and Pete invited Patrick over for movies. They both knew it was so they could fuck but no one else did. "Hey Patrick," Pete grinned as Patrick walked in his front door, they had given up on knocking. Patrick greeted him with a kiss and sauntered into his living room where a movie was already playing. The two sat down on the sofa and cuddled for a minute before Pete started kissing Patrick's neck and moved his hand further up his thigh. Patrick moaned slightly and flipped Pete on top of him, running a hand down his stomach, as he continued to kiss his neck before reaching Patrick's lips in a passionate kiss.

Pete unbuckled Patrick's jeans and pulled them off, as Patrick pulled Pete's shirt off. He pulled his own off and kissed Pete again and gasped slightly when Pete reached and palmed him slowly through his boxers. Pete kicked his own jeans off and pulled Patrick's boxers down, leaving a soft trail of kisses from his navel to his hips. "No foreplay tonight Pete, just fuck me into this couch." Patrick breathed and Pete laughed lightly. "Getting bossy? I will give you what you want then." He grabbed the lube that he stashed under his sofa and a condom. Pete pulled Patrick's legs up and lubed two fingers up before teasing Patrick's entrance and pushing in making him gasp and moan. "Little slut, moaning like a professional whore at being stretched." Pete mumbled and kissed Patrick's hip, continuing to move his fingers, scissoring them as he did so. 

"Fuck Pete just fuck me already please!" Patrick pleaded. "It's gonna hurt a bit more though Patrick," Pete said before Patrick shut him with a kiss. "I do not give a fuck." Pete shrugged and removed his fingers and rolled the condom on. He pushed in and Patrick was already moaning like a whore. He began to move, picking his pace up, trying to find Patrick's prostate. "Fuck Pete, so fucking good." He moaned and Pete kissed him. "This ass belongs to me, I don't give a fuck about your little boyfriend. I fucking own your ass. Wish I could mark you up, look so good but I can't yet." Pete dirty talked to Patrick who let out a large moan as Pete hit a certain angle. "Such pretty moans baby." He continued to pound into his ass, mumbling dirty things to Patrick.

However, Brendon was outside the house, ready to knock as he knew Patrick was here and he wanted to see Pete as well. He stopped as he heard moans. Maybe Pete had over one of his hook ups and Patrick had left already? He begged silently that was the case. He heard Pete moan "Fuck Patrick." His heart just broke into a million pieces on that spot. Patrick was cheating on him? Surely not, Patrick was the perfect boyfriend, he wouldn't cheat. Brendon quietly pushed Pete's door open and heard noises from the living room. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open to see Pete fucking Patrick, his seemingly perfect boyfriend. 

Pete looked over at the door to see Brendon standing there, looking sad and angry. He stopped moving and mumbled "Shit." Patrick noticed Brendon and scrambled to get his clothes to cover himself. "How long Patrick. How long have you been fucking him." Brendon said with no emotion. Patrick looked down to his lap. "Well?" He took a breath. "Six months Brendon." 

Brendon was in shock. Six months of cheating and he never noticed. "Why? Am I not good enough for you that you had to fuck your bassist?" Pete was awkwardly sitting there and he quickly put on his boxers. "No! It's just I get a thrill out of it." Patrick mumbled. "How many people have you cheated on Patrick?" Pete asked him. "Every relationship I have ever had. I can't help it." Patrick began to dress himself. "You are a cunt Patrick, I don't even fucking care any more because whatever we had is dead. You hear me?" Brendon said angrily. Patrick nodded and quietly said "Sorry isn't going to cut it and it means nothing to you. I fucked up and I have to deal with it." Brendon nodded coldly and walked out of the house, beginning to cry. He sat in his car and just drove to the bar because only booze was going to numb this.

Pete just sat there in shock. "It's not your fault Pete. I did it and the bad part is I don't feel guilty. Don't beat yourself up over this." Patrick kissed his cheek. "What happens now?" Pete mumbled. "We either keep fucking or its over with this thing and we move on." Pete nodded. "I need to go, okay you think about it and I will see you at the studio." Patrick kissed him and left leaving him on the sofa. 

He walked to his car, but he didn't have a guilty conscience yet. He wrote a song for Soul Punk, "The I in Lie" but what people didn't know was it was real. They just thought it was a catchy song not based off of Patrick and his cheating tendencies. He plugged in phone into the AUX cord and played the song as it felt the most appropriate for this time.


End file.
